


Let's Give It A Try

by Spinacheese93



Category: Free!
Genre: HaruAki alert, M/M, Mentions of Yazaki Aki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s give it a try. For this one week break, let’s go to places together, do a lot of things together. Just the two of us. Date me, Rin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8 years ago, a young Tachibana Makoto blurted out that he had feelings for his red-headed best friend. An innocent look and an obvious blush appeared on his face as he said so. Rin overheard him blurted it out while talking on the phone, while he was about to go home from a diner one afternoon. It should not be a surprise, that a boy could have feelings for another boy, Rin was in an all-boys boarding school, it happens. Right now, what baffles him was, this understanding and innocent young man, with sincere, bright green eyes that he knew since they were elementary school had that feeling, and it was towards him. Rin didn’t know how to react. The title best friend felt too heavy for him to process what he heard. What’s more, the other male stood up, turned and surprised to see him. He was really flustered. He tried to open his mouth to say something, even trying to smile as if there was nothing happening, but he, Makoto surrendered.

 

            _“You heard it, huh?” He tried to meet Rin’s gaze, one hand rubbing behind his neck, apologetically._

_“Walk with me to the station?” was all Rin could muster. To be honest, he was freaked out. He even tried to put himself in Makoto’s shoes, what if he was the one feeling all this and blurted it out at the wrong time. Now that it comes to this, they should talk about it, right? Get things straight._

_It was harsh for Makoto. He didn’t feel anything quite the same. To be honest, he had never felt anything quite like it. He always wanted to. Rin had never been in love._

            Rin and Makoto talked all the way to the station. Makoto come clean about his feelings and Rin listened to it without uttering a word. He nodded and hummed, a gesture that he was trying to understand Makoto’s situation. Rin apologized before reaching the station. He told Makoto that he did tried to attract girls by being so loud and big around them when they were little, it never worked but he was never frustrated. That was before he became a tunnel-visioned, goal-oriented person that he is today. It was still fun and games when he was in Australia, but after a while, he wasn’t improving or improved but never close to the other swimming mates. That was when his life had no more room to fool around and finding romance like his romantic little soul yearned to do. And after a while living like that, he didn’t feel any urges to find it anymore. He’d still want to, but not in a hurry. If Rin was given a chance;

 

            _“I’m sure it would be nice to date someone, doing stuff together, while we’re still young.”_

 

            They both reached the station, just when they both reached the conclusion. But Makoto did the unexpected. Makoto held on Rin’s arm, before he enters the crowd. Makoto pulled him somewhere private.

            _“Let’s give it a try. For this one week break, let’s go to places together, do a lot of things together. Just the two of us. Date me, Rin.”_

There was something in Makoto’s eyes that looked so determined. He didn’t say any more than that, which had Rin wondering, wasn’t he rejected earlier before? And Rin did the stupidest thing he could ever imagine. He agreed to it and warned that he’d be the textbook boyfriend.

 

            It was like what Rin used to dream of when he was a kid, mostly influenced by cheesy rom coms and chick flick. Don’t judge him since his household had a ratio of women to men of 2:1. At least that’s what he says when someone asked or was about to tease him for watching those kind of movies. There were flowers on Monday, Pizza and Home movies on Tuesday, Study date on Wednesday (and had a competition of who could finish their homework the fastest.), shopping together on Thursday, babysitting and video games on Friday, and camping with Makoto’s family on Saturday and Sunday. More like a picnic and a night’s sleep over at the closest camping site (Makoto’s dad was busy that whole week and only had that day free).

 

            That whole week, they were a couple. But there were no ‘I love you’s’, but there were hugs and cuddles. There were also kisses, which Makoto always does when they ended their daily ‘dating’ activities. It was sudden at first, while they gave a goodbye hug, Makoto kissed the top of his head sneakily, but Rin knew what he did and said nothing, because it felt good. There were also bold kisses, like that time when Rin was staring at Makoto’s face for too long, [the taller male pecked his chin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2075499/chapters/7774295), or that time when Rin made him laugh after a horror movie, [he accidentally kissed Rin’s nose when he was aiming for Rin’s cheeks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2075499/chapters/7774346)

 

Later that Sunday evening, Makoto walked Rin to his dorm. Rin showed his secret hideout where he kept stray cats which was in an abandoned building inside the school’s compound. They both lay around, surrounded by cats and listening to their mixed playlist. The playlist consists of different songs they both liked that was arranged by different emotions. Both of them were thinking of how today would be the last day of their ‘trial’, but they never said a word about it until late in the evening.

 

            _“Will you come back next weekend?” Rin asked before Makoto left. Even if they couldn’t continue their date, Makoto was still his friend and he’ll always be welcomed._

_Makoto gave his trademark smile, “I’ll try”_


	2. Chapter 2

              But he never came. There were no text messages, no cat pictures either. And they were both busy with exams later on. Neither he nor Makoto had the time to even contact each other. Only the occasional joint practice and get together that holds them together, but it’s not the same like in that break. Only a week later, he got a picture of a cat, all curled up in a ball on what seems to be Makoto’s lap and Makoto’s trademark V fingers beside it.

 

 _“This one was as angry as our black cat at first, but I tamed it ^^,V ”_.

           

            _“U shud write a book on cat taming. I bet u cn evn tame d big cats if u giv it a try >:D”_

_“Co-write it with me, then ;)”_

 

            Rin went to Australia for another three years to train, and came back to Japan to enter the Nationals Team for Olympics. Haru was already in the team, swimming for various meet, making Japan proud. Rin was only chosen after four years. Even if Haru was there, Makoto hadn’t come to visit, so Rin hadn’t got the chance to see him since, even with the phone and internet, they started to drift.

 

            8 years since they had graduated high school. Haru approached Rin one day, to ask about his opinion.

 

            _“Proposing?” Haru nodded at the question. Even for Haru, this could happen. Maybe they were at that age, the age to settle down, build a family. Rin hadn't thought of that._

_“You’re asking me ideas for a romantic way to pop the question?” The expression on Haru’s face was the same as ever, almost expressionless, ALMOST. Rin could’ve sworn that Haru could break into laughter in a few seconds. “Dude, you’ve been with Zaki-chan for so long, if elementary school counts. A simple on-one-knee should be more than enough, especially from you.”_

_“I’m serious here.”_

_Rin started to doubt himself fit for the question. He had never been in love, how can he answer this kind of question when he hadn’t even passed the first stage. “Before that, don’t make it mackerel related, like the ring-in-the-fish concept.”_

_“Of course not,” Haru said confidently, expressions unchanged._

_“And also anything related to Iwatobi-chan..”_

_“I wouldn’t-”_

_“And if it works, please, no pool wedding.”_

_“...Then, you’re not invited.”_

_“Are you kidding me? But seriously, Haru, the on-one-knee suits you better. Though, I may have to proofread your lines for some abuse of water metaphors and mackerel.”_

            Rin snapped back into reality. He was now in Iwatobi, shirt soaked in sweat after his run. This is the fourth time this week, he ran to Iwatobi. The first time he came to Iwatobi after so many years, he could’ve sworn he saw Makoto on a scooter bike, buying some groceries at the local grocery store. The man had his back facing Rin from afar, but Rin was sure that it was Makoto.

 

            Rin was taken aback at the sight of Makoto. Among their circle of friends, Makoto was the least he heard of in these 8 years. On their group video calls, Makoto was the one asking about everyone’s well-being. And all of them had pent up enthusiasm of their achievements and ended up talking at the same time and by the time they finished, everyone was too exhausted. There was almost never a mention of Makoto from Haru, which sometimes made Rin wonder if they had a fight and he didn’t want to meddle.

 

            He really wanted to go up to Makoto, says hi and wonder what kind of face Makoto would make. Because that was what he likes the most from Makoto, how easily he expresses himself on his face, even when it’s not a hundred percent of what he feels. That’s what makes Makoto innocent in Rin’s eyes. But there was something that makes him stood there and watch the brunet leave. That night Rin slept with a regret.

 

            And right now, he was at the Tachibana’s doorstep. Hands balled in a fist of his jacket’s pocket. He’s not sure if Makoto was there or any of the Tachibanas, it’s been 8 years, anything could happen. Last night, he chickened out and went to Haru’s instead, but it had been let to a nice family. Half of him wanted that to happen to the Tachibanas too, as evil as that sounds and half of him wanted to see Makoto again, personally. He took one deep breath and rang the doorbell.

            “Sorry to keep you waiting,” was heard from the other side. Rin hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath when he heard the voice, if his memory serves him right, it was Makoto’s. A bit deeper than before, but it is Makoto’s nonetheless, he was sure about it. His heart pounded in his chest, and his legs was restless, as if ready to run when Rin gave the order.

 

            “Hi-”

 

            Tachibana Makoto, in the flesh, right in front of him. His green eyes are unchanged, bright as ever. Those eyes widen in shock. He wasn’t expecting it and so does Rin.

 

            “Rin?”

 

            Rin snapped back from his daze when he heard a baby’s cry from Makoto’s arms. He was holding a tiny baby, probably a few weeks old. Rin bit his lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the 2nd part a moment I said there's going to be a long gap before the next chapter. I've decided to finish it all tonight. Because I'll be busy starting Saturday and beyond and I'm afraid that I might lose the idea for this fic. Thank you for bearing it with me.

            “Who is it, Hun?,” a lady’s voice was heard from inside, asking in English.

 

            “U-uh, my friend.” Makoto replied, still in a somewhat broken English. Rin chuckled. He held a finger to stroke the baby’s cheek and the finger was gripped the baby. Rin smiled weakly when he saw the baby’s eyes. Even though it was brown, those eyes and brows were exactly as Makoto’s.

 

            “Well, invite him in, there’ll be enough to feed the whole neighbourhood.” She added, there was a hint of accent in her voice that reminded him of the show he and Makoto used to watch, Family Matters.

 

            “Ah, Rin…” Makoto voice trailed off. He opened the door wider so that Rin could come in.

 

            Rin held his arm, eyes on the baby who had just went quiet as Makoto gave her a pacifier. He took another deep breath, “Makoto, there’s something I want you to know. I don’t care if it’s too late. So listen!”

 

            Makoto stepped out and wrapped the exposed part of the baby with the extra blanket he carried on his shoulder to prevent any mosquitoes. He knew he should put the baby down first or invite Rin in, but he wanted to hear what Rin had to say. His brows knotted in a worried expression, “Yes, Rin?”

 

            “R-remember that night, the last night during that break?” Makoto gave a nod.

 

            With the baby in mind, Rin carefully chooses his word and tone. “I really wanted to extend that week, I wanted to tell you and should’ve told you, that I still wanted us to hangout and go to places with you. Just the two of us.”

 

            Rin was reminded why he didn’t. When Makoto was out of the building, Rin followed shortly after. Makoto was standing at a spot, a bit away from the light. Makoto was sobbing, loud enough to be heard from where Rin was standing. So that’s what the date meant. Makoto hadn’t expect anything from him, he knew he was rejected and this was only to get over Rin. He just watched as Makoto walked away from the building and disappeared into the darkness. As much as Rin should feel betrayed that Makoto used him for the week, he felt guilty. Much less for him to ask Makoto to continue the ‘dating game’, he shouldn’t even agree to it in the first place. Rin went back to the room where he kept the cats, trying to forget the guilt by playing and stroking them.

 

            “I should’ve just told you. I should’ve texted you to check if you arrived home safely. You always did that for me. Why can’t I do that, when we’ve became close enough to text first. I’ve always asked myself that. And when you texted me about that cat you’ve tamed, I feel so happy.”

 

            “Makoto, I’ve never been in love. For all that I know, it started off with a crush with that fluttery feeling that you felt in your stomach, I’ve never felt it. That rush of adrenaline when that person is near you, never had that too. The only times I ever felt those things are whether if I am nervous or the time when I saw Haru swam. I thought that it could be because I’m not looking. When Haru got together with Zaki-chan, I got jealous and tried going out with some people, but I still haven’t had that feeling. And I got really frustrated and stopped trying.”

 

            Makoto’s eyes were still on him. He felt a lump in his throat, his eyes started to water. He tried to hold it in. “And when Haru-” his voice cracked, he looked down.

 

            “When Haru asked me about proposing Zaki-chan, it came to me that, I want- I want to start a family too, but, I…” Rin started to sob. Rin put his hands on Makoto’s chest when he tried to hug Rin. Rin collected himself. “But despite my condition, spending my time with you on that break had been the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. If there’s ever a time, I had experienced the closest thing to that feeling was on that break with you. I won’t lie if I say, I want to be more than just friends with you. If I were to choose anyone to be my living companion, I’d choose you.”

 

            Rin tried to muster his best smile, even if his tears weren’t stopping and look at Makoto. “But it’s too late, isn’t it?” He stroked the baby’s cheek. “She’s beautiful, by the way.”

 

            Makoto had one hand around Rin’s shoulder. “When Mrs Nanase asked me to find someone for their son, Haru had never showed any interest. I’ve read about this. But instead, Haru wasn’t like that.”

 

            “Zaki-chan.”

 

            “Yeah, Zaki-chan. Seems like they do had feelings for each other. You were right.”

 

            Rin elbowed Makoto’s side. Wiping away his tears. “You shipped them too. I remembered whenever the four of us walked together, we would slow our pace and walk behind them and giggled over them.”

 

            “Who knew, right? Na, Rin. Want to hold her?”

 

            “Can I?”

 

            Makoto instructed Rin on his arm position and gently moved the baby onto Rin’s arms. They both stared at the baby while she was sleeping. “Rin, my eyes are green. Her eyes are brown.”

 

            “Yeah, and so does your brother, while his twin has green eyes.”

 

            “True, and she had the exact same eyes as my brother, eyebrows the same.”

 

            “Right right, but then that means she’s-”

 

            “And he’s also a pilot and that’s how he met Dana,” Makoto was staring at him, smiling sheepishly, almost devilishly.

 

            “Oh my god, you b-” Rin swung his leg over to Makoto as fast and hard as he could, but Makoto was faster and escaped what might be the death of him.

 

            “Baby, Rin!”

 

            “I don’t care, she’s sleeping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The early idea was Ace!Rin but I can't write it because I didn't understand the concept. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. That's why I didn't imply anything. So forget any whatever concept of sexuality. I should just go hide in a hole.


	4. Bonus: Let's Try It Again

“I hate you, Makoto. Forget what I said just now, all of it” Rin sat away from Makoto on the grass, his face buried in his knees. He could feel his eyes had swollen from his crying a moment ago.

 

            “I’m sorry, Rin. I really do. If I forget all about it, we’ll be back to where we started.” Makoto had already put the baby, Alana back into her cot.

 

            “That’s because you didn’t talk much during our video call, I made those kind of assumptions. You didn’t come to Haru’s meet, and Haru hadn’t talked about you in ages.”

 

            Makoto stopped laughing. “That night, I cried until I lost my voice. I was asking for it, though. And I told Haru about it. Maybe that’s why he didn’t talk about me when he’s with you. And you don’t know this, but that week, I used you for my own personal needs. I asked to go out with you because I thought, if I experienced all that, I’d be happy and could move on. While I was enjoying the whole week, I realized that it’s not just about me. I dragged you along without thinking how you’d feel about this. And I couldn’t face you after that.”

 

            “I’m sorry.”

 

            “No, I should be sorry.”

 

            “We’re both sorry, and I forgive you. How about you?”

 

            “Me too.”

 

            “Makoto, in these 8 years, have you seen anyone?”

 

            “I did. But it didn’t felt right. I don’t feel comfortable dating strangers.”

 

            “Strangers? You’ll get to know them in the process.”

 

            “Yeah, but I can’t do that. I have to get to know them first, be connected and such. It’s hard to explain. None of them are that patient with me. The longest was almost 2 years, they ended up seeing someone else behind my back. It’s not easy. Karma got me for using people.”

 

            That explains how Makoto kisses are never on the lips even if the moment felt right. Rin had always looks forward to their next date at that time. He always thought that if it’s Makoto then its okay, even if it means giving his first kiss away. “Let’s try it again.” Rin suggested, eyes on the stars above them.

 

            Makoto chuckled, and laid on the grass, “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complimentary to those who bear with me.  
> Thank you and sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> This could be long. Let's see if I can fit it into 3 parts. It's the undecided AU in Just MakoRin


End file.
